The Trip of a Lifetime
by MrsStyless
Summary: When alice gets a job doing technical work on tour with a boy band she couldn't refuse. Especially when it meant getting away from The USA.
1. Chapter 1

As I stepped off the plane I breathed in the British air. I couldn't believe I was finally here! I'd waited half my life for this. You see when I was 9 years old my mum brought me to London to see my uncle, he was working on a West end show at the time. I remember going to visit him during rehearsals one afternoon, he was a stage manager. Watching this production I was transfixed by the lights and how the singers voices managed to fill the whole room. I fell in love with the theatre. After returning home to the USA I began to start dance classes, as the weeks flew by I realised that I had two left feet. I started drama and singing classes which I really enjoyed I was never very confident although I found when I sang people wanted to listen. Then a week before my first big performance I found out I needed to get my tonsils removed, I was distraught. I so badly wanted to be part of the show and luckily they said I could help with lights and sound, I loved it! That's what brought me to England you see, Lights and sound is my job and I have been asked to work on a tour. It's for a band called One Direction.

I hadn't even heard about the boys until I was offered the job, after that I searched them on YouTube. They seemed to have a lot of fans though that never bothered me, though as I approached my hotel I seen a group of young girls standing at the door. My first thought was why the hell are people waiting outside? Then I realised they were waiting on the boys. This sent me in to a fit of giggles as I realised this was what it would be like where ever they went. This was going to be a fun few months.

After I had checked in I went to the arena where the boys were rehearsing. As I walked in I was greeted by their tour manager Claire. As I approached her she looked as though she was really stressed out.  
>"Hi? Are you Claire? I'm Alice, I'm supposed to be doing tech?"<p>

"Alice thank god you're here! The boys are back stage, would you be able to go and fit their mics?" she said in an uneasy tone. I nodded happily and went to meet the boys. Walking through the aisles of seats I began to wonder what the boys were actually like. Would they be nice? Would they be spoilt and big headed? I honestly hoped they would be down to earth because they would be the only kids around my age.

"Liam stop worrying the tech guy will be here soon just calm down" I heard one of them say in a relaxed tone. He looked as though the wrap in his hands were much more important than what his band mate had to say. The accent was different and didn't sound very English. I quickly remembered that one of them was from Ireland.

"Well what if they aren't huh? Then what will we do? We open in 2 weeks!" Said the boy who I assumed was Liam, he was pacing in a circle. I also saw two guys sitting on a sofa, one lying with his head on the others lap while he stroked his curly hair. I instantly remembered something I had seen online. The fans had said something about one of them having beautiful green eyes and curly hair. As I approached them I realised that they were right. This boy did have the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. I felt as though they looked right into my soul. The boys detached themselves from each other. The other boy looked confused when I introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Alice." My voice sounded weak and I felt my palms sweating. I couldn't understand why these boys were making me feel this way. Yes they were beautiful and yeah I was attracted to the curly one but I didn't know them yet and I never get nervous!

"I'm Harry, this is Louis." He said as he wrapped his arm around the boy he had previously been lying on. "Zayn is on the phone somewhere, Liam's the one stressing out because you're late and Niall is eating as per usual" I couldn't stop staring as the curly boy, I mean Harry spoke. He was looking straight in to my eyes. I felt as though he could see straight into my soul. I let a small smile creep across my face. I watched as he returned my smile with a huge grin.

"Not to be rude but why are you here?" I heard someone say. I turned to find out it was Louis. I let out a small giggle as Harry turned and smacked him in the chest. Louis gave Harry a confused look and muttered something about only saying what everyone was thinking.  
>"Louis is the king of inappropriate comments" Liam said as he approached "If he ever listened he would know that you're our new technical assistant." I smiled at Liam. He kind of reminded me of my best friend Ryan from back home, reliable and kind of hot.<p>

"Yup that's me. Just came round to set up your mics and earpieces if that's alright. Then we can get started on lights and getting you boys on stage." I said trying to sound professional but all I could think about was the seriously sexy birth mark on Liam's neck. I could tell I was blushing. I needed to focus on what was going on and remember that these boys are basically my boss's and I can't afford to mess this up.

"Aw a tech girl! That's so cool! When did we get told this? I'm sorry love I just get a bit paranoid," Louis eyes drifted down as though there was something exceedingly interesting on his shoes "the fans get a bit crazy and I was just a bit worried you were one of them."

"Louis it's totally fine, I understand. This isn't my first time working with pop stars. I know the drill." I assured him before I began to get their individual microphones and earpieces out of my box. "Who's first?"  
>"I'll go find Zayn and grab some water so one of you guys go first please? This tour is huge for us and the sooner we start rehearsals the sooner Liam will calm down" Niall laughed and the other boys joined in while Liam's cheeks turned slightly pink. Liam approached me as a sign he would get his microphone first. He took two seconds to set up and as soon as we were finished he thanked me and began to head to the stage just as Niall returned bringing with him a boy which I assumed was Zayn.<p>

"vuz happnin?" Zayn said in his funny British accent. I couldn't contain my smile at this point.  
>"I'm Alice nice to meet you" I stuck my hand out to shake his as I felt his arms wrap around me. "Oh... uh thanks Zayn. Can I put your mic on now?" I said while giggling I quickly finished setting up his and Naill's equipment and felt my legs give way as I knelt down. I had made it through my first interaction with the boys and it hadn't been that bad. Suddenly I felt a tap on the shoulder, I jumped as I saw Harry's face right next to mine. I had totally forgotten about him.<br>"Aw crap Harry sorry!" I said as I heard him laugh  
>"Honestly, first day here and you're already forgetting who's in the band" he winked as he said this. I couldn't help myself I stared into those beautiful green eyes and felt my stomach tie in knots. As if it couldn't get any worse my hands were shaking due to how nervous he was making me feel. We chatted about various things. Mostly about back home as Harry quickly realised I wasn't British, he told me not to be nervous and that the boys would look after me during the tour. When I told him it was time for him to go on stage and that the other boys were waiting on him I saw his eyes drop, almost as if he didn't want to leave. That's ridiculous I thought. What would Harry Styles want with me? I'm crew, I'm not even a dancer and I wouldn't dare tell them I liked to sing. He gave me a nod and headed up the stairs. If this was the way the tour started I couldn't wait to see tomorrow what would happen tomorrow!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I got back to the hotel at around 6pm. I was exhausted having been traveling then straight to rehearsals. I was grateful to fall on to my king size bed (It was huge! My room was amazing) I was quickly falling asleep until I heard a faint knock on my door. I decided to ignore it but whoever it was refused to give up. So I headed to the door.  
>It was Louis and Harry! I looked at them blankly, I knew for a fact my long curly auburn hair would look awful on one side from where I was lying I could feel that my false eyelashes had begun to fall off. Maybe all of that explains the devilish look on their faces. I couldn't stop staring at Harry in his grey Abercrombie joggers and his infamous purple Jack Wills hoodie. Louis on the other hand was wearing some sort of all in one jumpsuit? I let out a small giggle.<br>"Hello lovely lady, don't you look smashing?" Louis said breaking the silence, "we were wondering if you had anything planned tonight?" Harry agreed nodding along with what Louis was saying.  
>"Well… I had sorta planned room service and a movie in my sweats?" I answered them watching them look slightly disappointed until Harry let out a huge grin which clearly showed both his fantastic dimples and said<br>" Well Ali, we had exactly the same idea, which is why we are here in our 'sweats' as you call them!" he let out a small laugh which Louis joined in with for moral support. "We also went to the trouble of bringing all kinds of takeaway. I have" as he emphasised the eee at the end I smiled. He was looking in a huge carrier bag he had with him. "Chinese, Indian, Chips, McDonalds, KFC and also chocolate!" I looked at the boys completely gobsmacked. They honestly didn't need to go to all that trouble especially just for me.  
>"Wow guys thank you so much!" I moved closer to them and gave them both a small hug which they happily returned. "I guess you can come in" I giggled so did the boys.<p>

I let them in the door and immediately regretted my decision as Harry was lounged across my bed and Louis was flicking through the channels on my TV. I shook my head at them knowing it would be a long night and hunted through my suitcase for something to wear since I was currently in my skinny jeans and wanted to get more comfortable. I finally found my dark grey Hollister sweats and a black vest top. As I walked out the bathroom I threw my hair up into a bun.  
>"So boys, what do you two want to do?" I asked them as they were both sitting waiting on me.<br>"Can we rent a movie? I'll pay you back?" Harry asked  
>"Yeah let's get a film, a good one though not some random chick flick" Louis said obviously trying to tease me.<br>"Actually Mr Tomlinson, my favourite movie is transformers." I said watching their faces as they became more approving. "have you two seen the new one?"  
>They both shook their heads. I found the remote and put on Transfromers. I decided I would have Chinese food with some chips and then some chocolate.<p>

We were all sort of curled up on the bed almost falling asleep when I got another knock on the door.  
>"Seriously! Why do people only knock when I'm half asleep?" I opened the door to find Niall and Zayn smiling at me.<br>"Louis told Liam he was going to get food and he and Harry were coming here. Mind if we crash?" He said in his amazing Irish accent and I couldn't resist.  
>"Fineee come on it boys. But" they both turned to look at me, "If either of you two takes the spot in between Harry and Louis you can leave. It's my cosy spot." They both looked at me and laughed.<p>

"What can I say boys, all the girls want a bit of the Hazza" Harry said while wiggling his eyebrows. I picked up a pillow and launched it at his head. We were all in hysterics as he was taken off guard and it hit him in the face. We sat and chatted about loads of random things while Niall ate the remaining food. The boy must have hollow legs or something cause I have never seen someone eat so much!

"I have an idea!" Zayn butted whilst Louis and I were discussing who our favourite One Tree Hill villain was. "Lets play I never"  
>"Zayn 'I never' is only fun when there's alcohol" I reminded him even though back home I was technically under age. Over here however I am perfectly legal. When I turned to look at the boys they both had a devilish grin on their faces.<br>"What did I miss?" I asked wearily "Seriously boys don't play games with me right now."  
>"Look what I've got" Louis held up a half bottle of vodka and gave me a wink.<br>"Oh god. Are you boys even supposed to be drinking?" I directed this question to Harry since Louis was already opening the bottle.  
>"Well technically not but we won't get drunk, just tipsy" Harry replied, I knew he was trying to persuade me.<br>"What the hell lets have some fun" I replied. Zayn had to start since it was his idea.  
>"Hmmm okay.. I've never been on an arena tour before" The rest of the boys nodded. I picked up my glass and took a drink knowing what they were going to ask.<br>"Wait Alice you've done and arena tour!" Niall asked  
>"Erm, yeah. Last year I toured with American Idol last year" I replied, this kind of thing embarrassed me because I hate boasting about myself.<br>"Wow that's really great Alice, you must be amazing at your job!" Zayn added just as I got another knock on the door.  
>"That'll be Liam coming to join us, I just tweeted him asking him to come along, hope you don't mind!" Louis added with a smile. I didn't mind, I loved starting to get to know the boys. I opened the door and the sight of Liam took my breath away. He was seriously taller than me, which isn't hard since I'm not even 5ft 2! He smile and gave me a hug before walking into the room. My this time all the boys were sitting on the floor of my suite arranging shot glasses. I sat down in between Liam and Harry. I felt like I could hardly breathe, all the boys were so attractive! I took a moment to calm down then asked. "who's turn is it ?" they told me it was mine. I had the perfect question.<br>"I have never been in a boy band" I said with a giggle. All the boys groaned and let out cries of "That's not fair" "Course you've not you're a girl" Harry on the other hand had done his shot and was waiting for the rest of them.

The game continued until around 11:30pm when we were all starting to get a little drunk. We all decided it was time to call it a night since we had rehearsals at 9am tomorrow. I was seeing all the boys out when I turned and found Harry asleep on my bed. I motioned to Louis to come and see. We both watched him, "Louis?" I asked "should I wake him?" he told me just to leave him and that he would come and get him in the morning.

As I lay down on top of the sheets next to Harry I began thinking. These boys were amazing and I couldn't believe I had finally got a chance to work with someone my own age who I actually got along with. I wondered if they would all still be my friends in a few years? Will they be there for me like I can be for them or will they just leave me like another member of their crew? I knew it was just the alcohol talking but I couldn't imagine those 5 amazing boys not being in my life in years to come.


End file.
